To Make you feel my love
by Marajsky
Summary: Mulder does something special for his partner's birthday


From: Char Priolo marajsky@snip.net
    
    Date: 12 Apr 1999 16:31:22 -0700
    
    Subject: New: To Make you feel my love (1/1)
    
    Title: To make you feel my love
    
    Author -Char Priolo & Tracey Reichert 
    
    E-Mail address: Char = Marajsky@snip.net and Tracey = dkscully@bigplanet.com
    
    Archive: Anywhere and everywhere
    
    Rating -PG 
    
    Category - V, S, MSR (Is there anything else?) 
    
    Spoilers -US5 including THE movie. 
    
    Disclaimers: None of these characters belong to me. I'm just borrowing them
    
    and
    
    I promise to return them in good or excellent condition to their original
    
    owners.
    
    Summary - Mulder does something special for his partner's birthday
    
    Notes: Please be gentle to Tracey, this is her first XF story she has written!
    
    This is my fifth or sixth XF story (I lost count already!!)
    
    To make you feel my love
    
    By: Char Priolo & Tracey Reichert 
    
    02/23/99
    
    7:30am
    
    Mulder arrived early that morning with his partner's birthday present under
    
    his
    
    arm, knowing she would not be there this early. He placed the small box
    
    wrapped
    
    in Star Wars wrapping paper on her desk (yes she has one now!). He hoped she
    
    did not have plans for her birthday tonight, it took him weeks and $300 a pop
    
    for these Garth Brooks tickets. Front row center, how could she not love him!
    
    Mulder knew Dana was a newbe to country music, but he knew she loved Garth. He
    
    even bought his new CD "Double Live" so he would know most of the songs. There
    
    were even a few that reminded him of his love for her. "To make you feel my
    
    love" an old Bob Dylan song that Garth does on this CD was his favorite. This
    
    will be the song he would dedicate to her if he could.
    
    "I will get back stage and ask Mr. Brooks if he would sing it from me to her."
    
    He thought to himself.
    
    9:02am
    
    Dana walked into their office bright eyed.
    
    "Good morning Mulder! Coffee?" She asked as she hung up her coat and placed
    
    her
    
    bag in the bottom drawer of her desk. 
    
    "No thanks, I had my five cups already."
    
    "Wow! What time did you come in today?" She asked as she grabbed her coffee
    
    cup
    
    from her desk (a Cathy cup!) not noticing the box.
    
    "7:30. Since we got the files back I have a lot of cleaning up." He said as he
    
    read his file.
    
    "Ok, I'll be right back." She said as she left the office in search of coffee
    
    (they still haven't got a new maker.)
    
    9:35am
    
    "Sometimes I really hate birthdays!" Dana said as she came back to their
    
    office.
    
    "What happened?" Mulder asked as stopped reading the file he had in his hand.
    
    "Everyone had to stop me and say Happy Birthday, I'm on my third cup of coffee
    
    already!" She said as she sat down at her desk and noticed for the first time
    
    the present. "What's this?" She asked as she ripped the paper off the box.
    
    "Just a little something for your birthday." He answered as she opened the
    
    box.
    
    "Oh my God!! Mulder how did you get these? This concert has been sold out for
    
    weeks!" She said as the tears threating to spill.
    
    "I have my ways. Anyway, do you want to go to the Garth Brooks concert with me
    
    tonight?"
    
    "Of course, I would love to. Oh Mulder this is the best present you ever gave
    
    me, except for the second chip and going to the ends of the earth to save me."
    
    She said as a tear ran down her cheek. As she walked over to him and hugged
    
    him. "Thank you Mulder, for not just the tickets, but for everything you have
    
    done for me." 
    
    6:00pm
    
    "Coming." Dana yelled as she walked/hoped to the door while trying to put her
    
    other shoe on at the same time. "Mulder, how did I know you would be an
    
    half an
    
    hour early?"
    
    "I aim to please! Anyway, I have something to do before the concert." Mulder
    
    said as Dana grabbed her coat as the walked out of her apartment.
    
    "What are you going to do there Mulder?" Dana asked as he place his hand at
    
    the
    
    small of her back gilding her to his car.
    
    "Nothing, I swear!" He said as he crossed his fingers that were behind her
    
    back.
    
    6:30pm
    
    As he paid for the parking lot at the concert hall, Dana waited for him in the
    
    lounge. But paying for parking was not the only thing he was doing.
    
    6:35pm
    
    "Can I help you sir?" The big security guard asked Mulder. Mulder flashed him
    
    his FBI ID and said.
    
    "I need to talk with Mr. Brooks about a case I'm investigating. It's urgent I
    
    talk to him ASAP. Now will you please let me pass and let me do my job, or
    
    do I
    
    have to arrest you?" He threatened the guard, who just stepped aside.
    
    Mulder knocked on the dressing room door. He heard a southern male voice
    
    saying, "Come in." Mulder walked in to find Garth Brooks sitting on a couch
    
    while people were whizzing by.
    
    "Can I help you, Mr. ---" Garth asked Mulder.
    
    "Um. .. Agent Mulder I'm from the FBI, can I talk to you alone, sir? It's
    
    important." Mulder stumbled nervously, showing Garth Brooks his FBI ID.
    
    "Sure, ok people take 10, out, come on." Garth clapped his hands as everyone
    
    left the room.
    
    "Ok Agent Mulder, now how can I help you?"
    
    "Um.. It's a personal favor." Mulder said as he looked at his shoes. Garth
    
    looked at him with a puzzled look.
    
    "Ok, what can I do for you?"
    
    "Well.. Today is my partner's birthday. She has been through so much in the
    
    past few years. I wanted to tell her how I feel, but every time I do, she
    
    seems
    
    to think I'm drugged up or spooky. Can you sing "To make you feel my love" to
    
    her from me? Please Mr. Brooks I need your help. I'm sorry I scared you with
    
    the way I came in here, but I'm at a lost. I'm desperate for your help."
    
    Mulder
    
    finished as he slide down the wall he was leaning up against.
    
    "Well Agent Mulder, most people who come barging in like you I would had
    
    removed, but you look like you need help. I will do what you ask and maybe a
    
    few of my own suprises. Where will you be sitting?"
    
    "Front row center."
    
    "Ok, it's a plan. Now if you don't mind I need to get ready." Garth Brooks
    
    stood slowly to show Mulder to the door.
    
    "By the way, what's your partner's name?"
    
    "Dana Scully."
    
    "Ok, I'll see you and Dana later tonight. And have a good time." Garth said as
    
    he closed the door and let out a heavy sigh.
    
    7:00pm
    
    Lounge
    
    Mulder sneaked up on Dana and hugged her from behind. "Guess who?" He whispers
    
    in her ear, as she jumped.
    
    "Mulder, you scared me. Where were you? I know it doesn't take 30 minutes to
    
    pay for parking."
    
    "Sorry, I got lost in this place, I couldn't find the lounge. I'm here now!
    
    Let's get to our seats, the show starts in 1/2 hour." He said as he placed his
    
    hand at the small of her back, guiding her out of the lounge.
    
    7:30pm
    
    As they settled in their seats, the lights dimmed in the arena and then went
    
    out completely. The roar of the crowd began then and became deafening as a
    
    solitary figure in blackwith a cowboy hat rose up from beneath the stage.
    
    Scully was on the edge of her seat, her face flushed with excitement at the
    
    scene unfolding before her. Garth was as wonderful as she expected, and he
    
    sang
    
    her every favorite song of his. An hour into the show, Garth said 
    
    "I have a very special surprise for someone here tonight. There's a really
    
    lovely lady here who had some lucky guy come backstage to request that she be
    
    wished a happy birthday. Where is Dana Scully?" He asked, smiling. Scully
    
    looked up at Mulder, who was grinning like a Chesire cat. 
    
    "Oh my God! Mulder I don't believe you went back and asked Garth to wish me a
    
    Happy Birthday. How did you arrange this?" she asked excitedly. But before
    
    Mulder could answer, Garth had a security guard escort Scully to the stage and
    
    Garth helped her to the chair waiting for her. 
    
    "This was something your partner, Fox, wanted to have arranged for your
    
    birthday. Since he knows how much this song means to you, it is going out to
    
    you from him. If I may say so, it sure seems like you are very special to him.
    
    And with that he began,
    
    "When the rains' blowin' in your face
    
     And the whole world is on your case
    
     I would offer you a warm embrace
    
     To make you feel my love"
    
    Scully could not move or speak; she was so overcome with emotions she didn't
    
    even understand. For all these years, he had been a friend, confidante,
    
    mentor,
    
    and the one person she could open her heart to and trust completely. But now
    
    looking down at him, with tears in his eyes, she knew they had come to a
    
    turning point in their relationship. In his eyes, she saw and fought the love
    
    and concern that he could no longer keep hidden. She couldn't contain the
    
    pent-up feelings she tried to conceal as Garth continued,
    
    "There ain't nothin that I wouldn't do
    
     Go to the ends of the earth for you
    
     Make you happy make your dreams come true
    
     To make you feel my love"
    
    Scully began sobbing quietly into her hands, thinking back to when Mulder
    
    traveled to Antarctica with the cure for the virus she was infected with.
    
    Garth looked over when he was done, and when he saw her still crying, he said,
    
    "Now, Dana I wasn't that bad was I?" and he laughed as he gently touched her
    
    shoulder. 
    
    "O.K., Mulder, front and center." Next thing she knew, Mulder was on the stage
    
    and Garth handed him the mike.
    
    "Don't worry folks, I am not gonna sing." as the crowd began to laugh. He
    
    said,
    
    "I have some unfinished business to take care of right now." And as he said
    
    that, he pulled Scully gently to
    
    him and kissed her with all the intensity and passion his soul was yearning to
    
    show her.
    
    He bent down on one knee, and the crowd enthusiastically cheered him on. He
    
    said quietly, and with a voice unsteady and choked with emotion, "Dana, you
    
    and
    
    I have been through so much together. I have not thought that anyone would
    
    stick by me after all that has happened,
    
    good times and the bad. And I realize that I have been the reason for the bad.
    
    Without me, you never would have had to face Pfaster, Tooms, Barry and most of
    
    all your illness. And you would be able to be a mother again." At that point,
    
    Scully grabbed his hand, pausing to wipe
    
    away the solitary tear flowing down his cheek. 
    
     "I may not deserve you, Dana Katherine, but I would be honored if you would
    
    be my wife" and he pulled out the most exquisite two carat emerald cut diamond
    
    ring and waited patiently for her to respond. "Mulder-r-r-r-r-r... I... I...
    
    Yes, Yes" and she kissed him again, assuring him of her decision.
    
    Garth led the applause and congratulated the newly engaged couple standing
    
    there with him.
    
    "Well, I guess it's time I should make them dance, so here goes." And with
    
    that, he began singing "The Dance"
    
    THE END
    
    To Make You Feel My Love
    
    (Bob Dylan)
    
    When the rain is blowing in your face
    
    And the whole world is on your case
    
    I could offer you a warmer embrace
    
    To make you feel my love
    
    When evening shadows and the stars appear
    
    And there is no one to dry your tears
    
    I could hold you for a million years
    
    To make you feel my love
    
    I know you haven't made your mind up yet
    
    But I would never do you wrong
    
    I've known it from the moment that we met
    
    There's no doubt in my mind where you belong
    
    I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue
    
    I'd go crawling down the avenue
    
    There ain't nothing' that I wouldn't do
    
    To make you feel my love
    
    The storms are raging on a rolling sea
    
    And on the highway of regret
    
    The winds of change are blowing wild and free
    
    You ain't see nothin' like me yet
    
    There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do
    
    Go to the ends of the earth for you
    
    Make you happy make your dreams come true
    
    To make you feel me love
    
    Harmony: Garth Brooks
    
    The Dance 
    
    (Tony Arata) 
    
    Looking back on the memory of 
    
    The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone 
    
    For a moment all the world was right 
    
    How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye 
    
    And now I'm glad I didn't know 
    
    The way it all would end the way it all would go 
    
    Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain 
    
    But I'd of had to miss the dance 
    
    Holding you I held everything 
    
    For a moment wasn't I a king 
    
    But if I'd only known how the king would fall 
    
    Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all 
    
    And now I'm glad I didn't know 
    
    The way it all would end the way it all would go 
    
    Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain 
    
    But I'd of had to miss the dance 
    
    Yes my life is better left to chance 
    
    I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance 


End file.
